VG Cats: Things shouldn t be this way
by ValorTheFox
Summary: Just a little story i wrote with help of a friend. I still need to improve a lot. Sypnosis: After finally breaking Aeris, Leo started to gain consciousness of his actions and changed for good. But in all that effort he realized he had feelings for her, and that, will unchain a lot of events that will lead to and sorrowfull adventure.


**Nice to meet you all! my nickname is Valorthefox but you can call me Fox, im kinda new on Fanfiction (despite my account being active for some time) and... Man, do i suck for introductions, well... well, i wanted to leave here an little story i got in mind a long time ago, seens my english is not good (im from Venezuela and i haven´t taken english classes... just learned via videogames, internet and some TV shows and movies) i got the help from a friend i call Rourensusensei A.K.A Freddito-sama (he got a lot of accounts with that name, so maybe you can find him online in the social medias). So let´s not waste anymore time and begin with the story.**

 **Prologue**

May the moon fall over me… Today, i ´ve lost the most valuable thing in my life... My dear companion… Aeris… This whole thing started some months ago when I tried to tease her with my daily joke basis, just to annoy her and get punched in the face, yeah… But that day… something changed, she was actually sad about it, the jokes… weren´t going the same way they always got, so, I talked to her: she actually had a bad day… she lost her job at GameStop because of her anger problems, tears started to fall from those white cheeks when the story came from her lips, and what was the thing that got her so mad and in bad mood you may ask? My stupidity… F*cking with her patience and pulling it every day till the limit, so, I took conviction that day and… changed for good. I started working on my self-respect, being more serious over things and not act like a child for once, I might say the days after were good, probably one of the best, I finally could pass time with her and get a little bit more of confidence to speak in a more private way… that´s when I realized… I was falling for her, that pink cat got into my heart, even after all these years, I never felt this way before… and I thought she also liked me… but that was… until that day…

The day when I wanted to tell her about my secret feeling… was when we finally arrived for the E3 of this year, lots of games we wanted to try, from my own part I was on the fighting games to come, from Dragon Ball Fighters Z made by Arc System Works, to the new Marvel vs Capcom, which despite all the hate, that´s a nostalgia buy I cannot pass out. From her hand, she wanted to see the new monster hunter and farcry 5, which in my opinion, where also on my list, but the fighting spirit on me called first… so we split out that moment and got into our own business, when I got back to see her… and take her to the outside of the building for finally revealing my love… I saw her speaking with another guy, very happily… he was from Toronto also… an inveterate gamer with a better physic than mine… he got there to show some games from his indie game company and well, he got her phone number that day.

Months passed… and what could you guess? Here we are now…

The though ended when Leo took a last sip from his beer, he directed his vision into an old tv in the corner of the bar which showed the happy wedding of the now multi-billionaire Ahab Mercer and Aeris Cole, "Yeah… Multi-Billionaire… Because he became obnoxiously rich with the launch of a popular indiegame about making your own survival village… With blocks, can´t believe they fused minecraft and skyrim just for the sake of a game…Well it worked, and at the same time, he passed time with aeris… then, they became Boyfriend and girlfriend, making her get more and more far away from me… I wanted to stop this… But I couldn´t… Her happiness was more important… At least she will have the life she deserves"

Or so he thought as he passed away on the bar, waiting for a new day to forget his own sorrows.

 **To be continued** in the next chapter.


End file.
